Hidden Behind His Eyes
by Someone Kewl
Summary: Cindys POV... story went diff then planned but its BETTER! Guest stars me, Kristi, raver and Glen! JIMMY LOVES CINDY! Last of me... DONE FIN! DONE
1. What Hurt

Hilo Y'all! It's me again and i changed my name a bunch of times but I like this one LOL! GO ME! I actually have a story that worx!

deducated to: blondegirlshavefun, zim999, and purplenova823, and im srry if those werent spelled right or correct i have trouble w/ fic names!

Disclaimer: I say no more!

On w/ Chappie 1!

* * *

Hidden Behind His Eyes... Chapter 1. What Hurt

(AN: This chap in Cindy's POV! They are all 15 turning 16 except Sheen who is 16 turning 17.)

We were all at the Candy Bar in our regular seats as usual. I was talking to Libby about how I wanted my Sweet 16 to be. I was going to have it in my backyard my parents gone... house all to myself for the week! My dress was gorgeous. Emerald green, slit from mid-thigh down on right side, the top of my dress had one strap on the left side, and there were sequence that trailed the edge of my dress except the slit and the bottom. I was going to have my hair crimped and flipped over my right shoulder with a little green flower clip to the left of my head.

"Gurl, I know a great present for your b-day!" Libby smiled.

"DON'T TELL! I WANT IT TO BE A SECRET!" I put my hands on my ears then took them off and laughed.

Libby giggled then turned her head to look at the guys who were busy gobbling down milkshakes. Libby and Sheen were going out so she was next to him. I was across from Libby and Jimmy was next to me. Next To Jimmy was Carl.

"Hey guys, you goin to Cind's party? I mean it's her SWEET 16! She went to your's Sheen, and I am gonna be there so you b-" Libby was interrupted.

"OK OK! GEEZ! I'm going. I already told you I was! Can't a guy eat a milkshake?" Sheen yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

"What about y'all?" Libby asked Carl and Jimmy.

That's when my heart stopped. NEUTRON! What if he wasn't gonna go? I would have to hold it in. AND NOT CRY! Ohhh, no! Yes, I have a desperate feeling for him. Yet I always yell.

Carl, the idiot that he was asked if llamas were there?

"NO! Why would I have stupid llamas at my party?" I asked in a rush of anger.

"Well, ok I'll go..." Carl finally agreed. Atleast Sheen didn't say anything about-

"Hey Cindy! Is there gonna be Ultra Lord Party Favors?" Sheen asked in his hyper voice. Yes at age 17 he still had that voice!

Spoke to soon I suppose, "NO!" I huffed. I wanted to here what Jimmy had to say.

(AN: What you are about to hear may cause tears, anger, hate towards Jimmy, hate towards me, or hate towards... Betty Quinlan.)

"Umm..." Jimmy sighed.

Oh no. I breathed a little deeper and Libby kinda saw the hint. But I shook my head slightly at her as a signal not to say anything.

"Um, I kinda told Betty I'd go to her party and I forgot that you were having yours that day." Jimmy cringed like he was gonna be hit.

I had to make a fast reaction so I didn't look hurt. But, it did. It hurt so bad. Like a knife stabbed through my heart, a had a lump in my throat and a deep urge to kill Betty!

"Um, yeah ok." I said it as calm as I could but I know I didn't look normal. I had to make a run for it!

I eyed Libby but since I was in the seat squished between everyone, this was gonna be hard.

"Hey Cindy let's go order some milkshakes." Libby looked at me.

THANK YOU LIBS! Once we got up to the stand and the guys weren't looking I nearly started balling! But I booked it out of there and made it out safe, yet I felt so hurt I had to cry all alone till it was night time.

* * *

Yea, I kno, dramatic, but it IS a drama romance, and don't worry you'llget JC soon! By the way I think the whole story is gonna be in Cindys POV not sure yet though, ok?

R&R OR I NEVER UPDATE! I NEED LEAST 3 REVIEWS TO UPDATE!


	2. OMG

Hey y'all! I got 4 reviews! YAY! And I'm srry PurpleNove823, about not capitalizing ur Nova... lol! This chapter is kinda short, but I will still only update if I get 3 reviews... I'm like that, I turn it into liek... a game! YAY ME! This is going to a have a little poll at the end too. And instead of a review, you can just give me ur answer! kk,

Disclaimer- OMFG, If I owned Jimmy, my mind would explode, I'd have brains everywhere, and then, I'd be dead. LOL!

On with Chappie 2!

* * *

Chapter 2. OMG!

"YES! I know Libs... I was a little dramatic." I was tearing from the day before Libby was telling me their expressions.

"JIMMY didn't even take the hint! He just... left." Libby sighed. This jumoed me. Why would he leave just because I did?

"Why?" I asked curious.

"Well... Sheen was comforting me, then he said he was BORED!" Libby yelled. This broke my heart more. I burst into tears.

"Cindy! He can't do this to you!" She was so concerned for me.

"YES! HE CAN! It's not like he's my boyfriend Libs... he isn't even my BEST friend... he's just... there." I couldn't believe I said that. He's just there? How cold could I be?

There was a knock at the door.

"Be right back." I told Libby. My heart thudded, it always did when I heard a knock- it could be him.

I opened the door and almost sunk to the ground. There he was. Standing there looking at me so tenderly with those bright blue eyes that just made my heart melt. His sweet soft baby face. So cute, and so nice.

"Uh-mm Hi. What d-do you want? Um." I sounded SO stupid, I usually reacted with a bitter comment! I'm so dumb!

"Hey Cin. I just needed to give you something." He smiled sweetly, as I let him in I was FLIPPING now! Give me something? What did HE want to give ME?

"It's just your early birthday preasent since I'm not gonna be there... um here." He gave it to me. It was a little square box with rapping paper.

"Um, I'm gonna leave and you can open it later or... ya know, whenever." Jimmy walked to the door.

"See ya. And um... th-anks." I said through a big breath as calm as I could.

"K. Bye." Jimmy walked out.

OMG! OPEN OPEN OPEN! I ran upstairs and told Libby. Then I pulled off the wrapping paper slowly. It revealed a little green velvet box. I opened it carefully, then saw it. I nearly died.

"Holy... SH-" Libby began but I spoke.

"Oh My God!" I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was so... beautiful... expensive.

"Libbs how much would this be?" I asked freaked as ever.

"About- about- 1,000 dollars!" Libby screamed.

It was a pure gold chain with a star shape at the end, and in that star shape was a pure green emerald that had 'Cindy' engraved in the middle.

"I have to bring this back." I ran to the door.

"NO!" Libby shouted at me.

That when I put it on my neck, it would match perfect with my dress. Oh my god... I started crying.

"Why you crying?" Libby asked.

"I FEEL LIKE A STUPID IDIOT, I'LL NEVER HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL HIM I LOVE HIM! I CAN'T SEE HIM FACE TO FACE NOW! I'LL DIE!" I yelled and started balling again.

And OMG, part of me was on top of the world yelling his name, screaming I loved him, him looking at me with those adorable bright blue eyes! I passed out right on my floor from the emotions and the necklace around my neck.

* * *

OK, POLL QUESTION: Next SL thing?

1) Make Out 2) Kiss 3) Sheen takes Libby to restaurant and then kisses her

PLZ PIK ONE! and if u have any other ideas plz plz plz put it in ur review, i accept ideas and flames just gimme something! KK BYE Y'alls and REVIEW!


	3. I'm Not A LIL Girl Anymore

Hey y'all! Wats up? It's just me. Being me, srry so long for da update, I gto some nice reviews! Oh. and ppl voted making out and I am using someone's idea!

BlondeGirlsHaveFun- YESSERS I SHALL USE IDEA!

purpleNova823- YOU ROCK! I'm just a nice gurl.

gummiworld- OMG! LOL! I ain't giving S/L that much action don't worry!

Disclaimer- Um, Cindy has him, and I ain't no BF stealer. LOL.

HUZZAH ITS CHAPTER 3 FROM ME! YAYNESS!

* * *

Chapter 3. I'm Not A Little Girl Anymore

It had been a whole week and a day since I got the necklace, a whole week since I heard Jimmy wasn't coming, and a whole 6 days since I woke up from passing out in pure excitement.

Well now it was 11:58 and I was going to countdown soon till I was 16. I am all alone right now. Listening to the clock tick... CRAP!

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1" I said aloud with sighs. I am now 16. The 'sweet' year of life, but not for me. I feel empty... like I'll EVER be able to tell Jimmy I love him.

I rubbed the necklace through my fingers. It was sooo beautiful. I looked in the mirror. I saw my pale, tired reflection, my messy hair that went down my back with my wrinkled t-shirt. I smiled. I looked depressed in everyway. But, my little necklace kept me bright and happy. IT shined proudly though I didn't.

And the fact is... I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm just... me.

I called Libby this late... early... WHATEVER!

"Hellooo?" Someone said tiredly.

"Is this Libby?" I asked softly.

"Cindy? Whatcha doin up? You're... OMG YOU ARE NOW 16!" Libby woke up. I smiled.

"Yea, but..." I was cut off what Libby said next made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"Jimmy is with Betty, I know!" Libby said tiredly.

I cried silently on the phone.

"Oh... sorry Cindy. Look I didn't mean to-" Libby kept talking and I ignored. Nothing would help, I felt like sh-

"CINDY!" She yelled.

"WHAT?" I aksed jumped from my thoughts.

"We... should... invite... BETTY TO THE PARTY!" She yelled.

God... that is dumb enough to- NO! Well... maybe. We could keep luring Jimmy away from her. That fowl little-

"U there?" Libby asked.

"YES! I call first thing tomorrow. The party tomorrow is gonna ROCK!" I hung up happily. Dreaming.

* * *

Ok, um, R&R! No polls this chapter. Sorry, and thank you for your generousness, I accept annonymous, flames, LONGIES, ideas, and anything. Even hellos, but HUZZAH is my word, I catch u saying it I KILL! BBL! LUV YALL, 4 reviews for this one! 


	4. Hitting Hard

Hey y'all! HUZZAH! I FINALLY updated- it seemed like it would be forever but kudos to me... I did it!

BlondeGirlsHaveFun- YAY! A BIG KUDOS TO YOU! YOU GAVE ME THE IDEA! GIVE A BIG HAND AND BROWNIES TO HER PPL YAY! (claps)

Disclaimer- That explains it all. I'm a lonely old lady!... AHEM That's 12.

On w/ chappie 4... huzaah.

* * *

Chapter 4. Hitting Hard

Ok, dial the number- get it over with! I dialed Betty's number. It rang once, twice, 3 times, OMG I don't know what to say, 5 times, 6 times...

"Hello?" A man's voice buzzed into the phone.

"Oh, Hi! Is Betty there?" I asked cheerfully- who buys my fake voice? OH CRUD- clicking noises where heard then-

"Hi?" That high pitched little- UH!

"Hii Betty. Glad to chat... um this is Cindy." I acted like a little jealous prep- close enough.

"Tchea... why are you callin me?" That snobby voice!

"Well... umm... I'm having a party and we are short a person so I am wondering if you can ya know... come." I made that up last minute!

"Uh... um..." Betty just say SOMETHING!

"Hmm. I GUESS I can like go... but can Jimmy come?" Betty in her sweet voice I hate that.

"Oh- oh SUUUREEE Jimmy can come!" I twitched.

"Be over like when?" She asked yet again.

I smiled- "2 ish maybe?" That was too easy.

'K, like bye." Betty hung up.

It's 1:30 and I look HOT! My beutiful green dress- and that beautiful green necklace. I smiled. My image in the mirror was perfect! For once in my life... I think I may keep my hair down from now on.

OH THE DOOR! I heard a knock. I ran downstairs.

"Hey Libs... little early?" I smiled. I felt my pink lipstick spread through my lips.

"Oh My GOSH! Gurl you are STYLIN!" Libby shimmered in her pink outfit- pretty in pink, haha.

"Thanks. And umm... you are gonna HIT your HARDEST on Sheen aren't you?" I smirked.

"HECK YES! Why did he go out with me? Hitting hard? Why does he love me? Hitting hard. Why do I care what he thinks? He's ADORABLE!" She had excitment in her eyes. I laughed.

There was a loud knock at teh door. 2:05. On time. People were arriving.

I opened the door time after time as people arrived...

"Hey Brittany, Hi Tim, Sup Bolbi, Hey Sheen, Hi Terry, Watsup James, Looking Good Tereasa, Hey hey Billy, Hi Jen, Hi Derek" ... and on it went...

Until...

"Oh... Betty... Hiii." I smirked while floating around making myself look pretty as possible.

"Jimmy." I stated. He was looking me in the eyes until he trailed down and saw my necklace. A warm look shone through his eyes and smile. I could almost hear my heart beating.

"Come ON." Betty grabbed Jimmy's hand and hulled him away from me. That ungrateful B-

"CINDY!" Brittany hollered.

I snapped out of it... but I could still see his eyes staring at me.

"CINDY!" Brittany yelled again...

"Oh- yea?" What was it now?

"I can't find Libby OR Sheen and THAT can be bad." Brittany's eyes were wide.

"OH SH-" I started before she grabbed my hand to ask around.

All I hear her asking people for 10 minutes was, have you seen? where are? do you know where? IT GOT ANNOYING!

Finally we saw Jimmy and Betty eating junk food and Jimmy looked so humble yet bored. But Brittany asked Jen where Libby and Sheen were...

"OH! Haha... they were (she coughed) playing 7 minutes in Heaven but Tim locked them in the closet and they didn't scream to get out!" Jen smiled and laughed.

Brittany and I looked at each other then headed to the closet. We unlocked it and opened it up-

"OH MY GOD!" We all yelled in unison- except Sheen.

Libby and Sheen were MAKING OUT GROSS!

Then... out of randomness we ALL cracked up.

"You HIT HARD alright Libs." I laughed.

Libby smiled...

"HEY CINDY!" Betty stormed infront of me.

"YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING?" Betty glared at me witha cold stare breaking our fun. The party chilled and watched... then the next thing I knew something flickered and flashed then everything went black...

* * *

R&R and I need 3 reviews... but that will be no prob. It doesn't matter though bcuz I take tooo long anyways... BYE! 


	5. 2 New Friends

Hey y'all. Sorry it took me a while to update! This stars 4 more chicks! Me, Kristi, Glen, and RAVER! But me n Raver are like EVIL LOL!

Disclaimer- I dont gotta say it do I?

GO ON CHAPP 5 IS WAITING 4 U!

* * *

Chapter 5. 2 New Friends

"Cindy? Cindy?" I heard a soft voice. But I felt so hurt. My head ACHED! I opened my eyes and saw Libby, Sheen, and... Jimmy. Jimmy was staring at me with those electric blue eyes.

Libby was looking at me with deep concern and I just wanted to burst at Sheen who was trying to kill a bug!

"Oh My Gosh! What happened?" I sprung up Jimmy's arm was on my shoulder I still had no idea what was going on.

"Cindy- Betty punched you then cops came here. It was really scary. 4 girls heard the cops and came over." Libby told me.

"Their names were Glen, Kristi, Rachel and Raver." Sheen said naming off his finger tips. What a moron.

"Glen and Kristi were trying to help us but..." Jimmy sighed.

"But Rachel and Raver thought Betty was right..." Libby looked around. I noticed... following her gaze that we were stuck somewhere. It was dark but there was a window and a door that I imagine was locked.

"WHERE ARE WE?" I freaked. This COULDN'T be happening.

"We are stuck in this friggin place! The door is locked and Betty, Rachel, and Raver took off. The cops didn't find em!" Libby teared. I saw Sheen conforting her. That made me almost smile, Libby's boyfriend so into her. I wish Jimmy loved ME like that.

"What IS this place?" I asked. Still confused.

"Well... none of us knew but Betty is cousins with... Beautiful Gorgious and when Betty got mad she called BG and now we are trapped in this dark cell and Calamitous is going to 'kill us'." Jimmy sighed again I hated seeing his stressed.

I went to get up to talk to Libby, I felt Jimmy's hand move off my shoulder as I got up. I loved him soo much.

"Libs we shoulda NEVER had Betty come!" I started crying.

I put my hand on my neck. The necklace seemed to burn through my hand, like green fire.

"Cindy I know but we didn't know that-" Libby was cut short the ground started shaking she ran off towards Sheen.

I felt my self falling to the side as the room turned. I landed right in Jimmy;s arms, he was holding onto me tightly until the room went upside down. We all looked at each other then landed as the room stopped movinga nd cracked in half. Jimmy and I were on one side while Libby and Sheen were on the other.

There was a quiet moment of silence. Jimmy and I looked at each other for a split second then backed away. I was breathing deeply.

"Hey wait a minute... how is your side still up?" Libby asked.

I froze and so did Jimmy. I scooted over to the side to look down.

"WE ARE HANGING BY ONE BAR!" I was so scared I stayed where I was as I heard it cracking. The part I was on was crumbling fast.

I shreiked and then I was hanging off the edge, Libby, Sheen and Jimmy stared. I was soo scared. My hand started bleeding.

"Ow. I don't think I can-" That's what did it. I was falling and it was like in slo mo.

But then he grabbed my hand I was dangling from the cell holding onto his hand I was losing breath from the atmosphere.

He pulled me up and I skidded onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh thanks." That was all I could say?

"I mean-" He looked at me.

"Thanks Jimmy." I smiled he smiled back. I WAS IN HEAVEN!

Suddenly the door clicked.

"Come on guys we snuck out!" Kristi smiled.

"Yea, we gotta run for it." Glen added.

Glen and Kristi helped me and Jimmy over and we booked it out. I think we have to new friends!

* * *

A long chapter deserves some good reviews and send some stuff to me for Kristi will ya she likes the attention! LOL! YAY ME! REVIEWWWWWWW 


	6. A Thousand Miles

Hey y'all this is just a cute lil chapter to show you how this adventure starts and the song by Vanessa Carlton was just somethin I thought of with the title LOL!

Glen-Tastic- Yummm... cupcake!

acosta perez jose ramiro- I dunno how ta make those signs on ur name or what ur name means BUT ITS COOL and I love ur review!

BadWolf1- it was a misstype I meant to say two and TANK YA!

Kristi's # 1 Fan- LOL! Kristi! Love urself too much? Haha and chaoter 5 is WAYYY diff than 4 maybe you read it wrong! Bye L V Y S!

Stardust104- yes, it was unexpected it was gonna be Gooblot but I changed the WHOLE idea around!

Disclaimer- I don't own Jimmy OR A thousand miles... love ya vanessa!

(All italics are the song) on with chap 6

* * *

Chapter 6. A Thousand Miles

This is so not fun! All 6 of us were squeezing through the small halls of the ship. How did Calamitous get a ship? Oh well, this was definetly interesting!

"Cindy MOVE!" Whoa.. did Jimmy just snap at me?

"SHUT UP Nerdtron I'm moving." I speeded up. But that one second i said that he just had that moment that looked sad.

All I heard was a big blast and I felt numb but heard Jimmy screaming my name, I felt a grasp at my hand and I felt as if being torn apart.

_Making my way downtown,  
walkin fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_.

"Well, Big Mouth... you'll be stuck with me for a while..." BG stared down at me while I was aching and in tears.

_And I need you.  
and I miss you.  
and I wonder..._

"All of them are a thousand miles from here and getting destroyed! For good- and YOU..." I cryed more.

_If i could fall... into the sky.  
do you think time could pass me by OH.  
Cuz you know I'd walk a thousnad miles.  
Just to see you... TONIGHT!_

I looked up at her.

"Betty's orders were that we shall give her to you- so she can destroy you herself. HA!" Beautiful looked at me with her big eyes. She threw me in a cell all alone for me to cry.

_I know it's times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me..._

I couldn't believe how bad I felt... he was gone... and maybe...

Forever.

_But I need you.  
And I want you..._

I had an idea. I snuck into BG's room later that nite and stole one of her space suits I would use her ONLY extra ship and fly a thousand miles to the planet, Hefkie (A/N: Made up random name) and SAVE Jimmy and my best friend Libby and all my other friends that are so dear to me.

It was easy to take the costume as she was in her 'beauty sleep' and I ran as fast as I could... almost smiling to the extra ship.

I strapped in and put it in gear and to be like Jimmy I shinned my eyes and yelled, "Gotta Blast!" With a smile on my face I went off.

_If I could fall into the sky.  
Do you think time.  
could pass... Us by?  
And you know I'd walk a thousand miles.  
just to see you.  
just to hold you.  
Toooonniiiiiittteeee!_


	7. Just In Time

Hey OMG I haven't posted in forever. This is the last chappie! Exceot the next one is a epilogue! AS IN WAY AFTER THE STORY! OMG YAY 4 me!

Disclaimer: me no gotz no jimmy:(

READ THIS DAMN THANG!

* * *

Chapter 7. Just In Time

I was staring up into the starry sky. I couldnt wait to take this stupid suit off, the suit is JUST for Beautiful's ship! How LAME! I'm still wearing my dress too!

I looked down at my pretty little necklace. It shined from the stars. The words, CINDY glistened in the emerald green heart. A solitary tear rolled down my cheek...

"OH MY GOD!" I jumped out of the ship as I landed and TORE off the suit quickly but carefully.

"STOP!" I was running at my fastest speed, my heart beating everyone's eyes glared at me with shock, most with happiness.

It seemed slow mo, Calamitous had his laser pointed at Jimmy who was tied along with the others on a large pole. As I yelled to stop, the next thing I knew I saw a red flashing light coming towards me and I remember the aching pain surging through my body and 5 long gasps.

Then as I felt the world around me collapse, I landed, and heard a soft, yet still clear: "Cindy..."

* * *

"Where the heck am I?" I awoke thinking I had a BAD dream. No, my dress was torn and scortched... my necklace was, GONE!

I looked up seeing the friendly faces only! Libby helped me up. I looked beside me and saw the teary eyes of Jimmy.

His deep blue eyes seemed to shine right through me, reading my mind. Controlling my every move. But I burned through HIS expressions, thoughts, and stupid smart allec speeches every time.

But, this time was different.

There seemed to be something SECRET hidden behind his eyes, like a mystery only one could solve... I looked as deep as I could till I got lost in my breath and I stepped back.

"Gurl, you ok? You look freaked." Libby conserningly asked.

"Y-Yea... but tell me what happened." I sat down.

"Well, you got there JUST in time, he was gonna burn us bad. For once we thought he won!" Libby sighed enthusiasticly.

"Yea, but wasn't it that Betty Girl who did it?" Asked Kristi.

"Huh- I always hated that Bi-" I started.

"ANYWAYS, what happened was creepy." Glen said loudly.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"Well... the laser hit that necklace, the necklace blew into a thousand pieces... but it bounced off and KILLED Colamitous." Libby sighed again.

I couldn't believe it! My necklace... I put my hand on my neck as if it still there.

"Hey, where's Jimmy?" I asked freaked more.

"OH, umm, GOOD QUESTION!" Sheen laughed.

We all looked at him.

"SPILL BEAN BRAINS!" I shoved him against Beautiful's ship.

"I'm right here." Jimmy came out from Colamitous' ship.

"I was on his computer getting Goddard's quardinates." Jimmy smiled.  
(sp?).

"Oh. He..he." I blushed bad.

Libby whispered in my ear, "We'll go do.. something." I blushed more.

Libby and the rest left. Over to.. somewhere. Leaving me and Jimmy alone.

* * *

"Are you... um.. ok?" Jimmy NO! He looked in my eyes, I was stuck!

"Uhm, yea, You?" I was gonna cry! NO! Can't do it. TOO cute! Puppy eyes! NOO It burns!

"GODDAMNIT!" I screamed. Jimmy stepped back confused.

"I can't TAKE it anymore." I couldn't believe I grabbed him by the shoulders, KISSING HIM! Our lips crashed together soothingly he didn't hesitate kissing me back. Then I found what was hidden behind his eyes...

HE WAS A GOOD KISSER!

* * *

oooo please R&R I ACCEPT ANNONYMOUS REVIEWS! I want a songfor Ep.in the review pic which one you like in the review!

1) My Humps 2) These Words (I love you, I love you) PICK OR GIMME A NEW IDEA OK? OK BYE!


	8. Epilogue

Hi Yall! This is The FINAL CHAPPIE! I know, It's a LIL VERY FLUFFY! I want to thank you all because there will be no more of me... I created a new account so things arent so messy that way I can upload fics faster! My name will probably something like UnKnOwN AnGeL ! YAY ME!

**Retroville9**- Green Day is OK But LifeHouse spoke to my mind!

**FlowerPrincess1**- Thx!

**Glen-Tastic**- YES! Lip ACTION! For u madam, but I like ColdPlay it's just as I said before LIFEHOUSE WAS FOR THIS! I REPEAT I LOVED IT!

**Disclaimer**- ... I get whatever I wish...

* * *

EPILOGUE!

Now, years later I still know what's hidden behind his eyes.

_What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up. And I can't back down. I've been losing so much time._

He looked at me sweetly and intently. He gave me a small hug.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you._

I was standing up there looking at him... the guy was speaking but I wasn't really listening.

"Blah blah blah... for richer or poorer, blah blah blah... On Mondays, Tuesdays..." I glared at the guy. (A/N: MBFSW? LOL)

I took another look at Jimmy he was smiling at me I looked into his eyes again. They were glistening and staring into mine, I couldn't help but smile..

"I do." Jimmy said almost casually.

WHOA! Pay attention chica you don't wanna mess this up.

"I do." I replied when that guy asked me the question.

"YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!" He echoed through my mind I focused on Jimmy.

_All of the things that I want to say. Just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping inwards. You got my head spinning, I don't know where to go from here. Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Jimmy lifted my vail (s/p?) over my head gently and we kissed. It was deep but sweet and quick... and I SWEAR it was the best kiss I had ever gotten and trust me... ever since we started going out, THAT'S ALOT of kisses, haha!

"I know pronounce you... HUSBAND AND WIFE!" The guy smiled and I heard a faint cheer.

WHOA! Memories shit back at me, my heart jumped.

"SHIT!" Every one looked at me. WHY? I had my emotions come over me I mean the kid I had hated for YEARS, but secretly and sincerely loved... us.. married? Dude, I guess it was just attack of memories! But why did I do that?

I felt eyes staring at me, and my face getting warm. I also felt my eyes tear. Jimmy pulled me over to the side quick... this was not good!

"Are... you OK?" I could sence panic in him.

"OMG! YES! I just kinda reacted it was all kind of... WHOA! I mean think about it... memories jumped at me all in like to seconds and I kind of... over reacted? I guess...? I'M SO SORRY! I love you I didn't mean to freak you out." I hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry people will forget about it soon I don't feel like explaining, at least you weren't like Sheen at HIS wedding! Libby almost killed him! Haha!" Jimmy smiled at me and actually made me laugh. Yea, Sheen kinda messed up the whole wedding but that's a different story!

"Thanks." I looked up at him warmly. I felt MUCH better.

"Hey... I love you... now come ON people are waiting." He kissed me and led me out there people forgot about it.

_You and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you! What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so_ _alive._

Later, we went out to a honey moon.

We just went to a little (ahem) PRIVATE beach. Geez. I mean OMG! I'm gonna be on a private beach.

"This place is..." Jimmy's eyes widened as he walked in the little... well HUGE house on the beach. That we would be in.

"Huge!" I smiled.

He put his arm around my shoulder. I figured I would love him for th rest of my life...

--------The Next Year-------- JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJC

WOW! A year later we are like this. We are in Retroville living in a nice big house! Goddard stays here still and Jimmy made him a 'female Goddard' so Goddard is happy! AND, me and Jimmy have a little girl named Jamie she is SO adorable.

Libby and Sheen are having the time of their life as well, they live across the street from us... but they have 3 kids... 2 year old twins and a baby! Cute! But sometimes I always wonder...

A) WTF happened to Carl.  
B) How we all stayed so close like this...

It is so cool to know for the rest of my life I'm going to have Jimmy by my side along with my best friends and my daughter and maybe even future kids... (evil grin).

Jimmy IS the sweetest guy I've ever known and hidden behind his eyes is a guy that was really always in love with me.

* * *

AS I SAID! NO MORE ME! MAKING NEW FILE! WOOT! YAYNESS! 


End file.
